Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Makes To Good Style) Trailer/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Romanov Family are Eating) *True Heart Bear: So, how was the first day of school? *Cyndi the Cat: It was fine, I guess. *Mona (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Petunia: Did you guys pick up on that? *Cheer Bear: Sure did. *Treat Heart Pig: Something's wrong. *Petunia: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(True Heart Bear Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(True Heart Bear Clears her Throat Louder) *Fred Flintstone: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Toothy: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Fred Flintstone: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Petunia: Signal him again. *Noble Heart Horse: Ah, so, Cyndi, how was school? *Lammy: Seriously? *Petunia: You've gotta be kidding me! *Wilma Flintstone: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(Vesa Silventoinen Makes To Good Productions) *(Heather Touches a Button) *Cyndi the Cat: School was great, all right? *One: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *True Heart Bear: Cyndi, is everything okay? *(Cyndi the Cat Scoffs) *Toothy: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Fred Flintstone: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Toothy: No! Not the foot! *Noble Heart Horse: Cyndi, I do not like this new attitude. *Proud Heart Cat: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *One: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Proud Heart Cat Punches One and Hits a Button) *Cyndi the Cat: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Toothy: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Fred Flintstone: Take it to deaf con 2. *Toothy: Deaf con 2. *Noble Heart Horse: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Proud Heart Cat: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Cyndi the Cat: Yeah, well, well-- *Fred Flintstone: Prepare the foot! *Toothy: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Toothy: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Noble Heart Horse and Cyndi the Cat Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Proud Heart Cat Screams) *Cyndi the Cat: Just shut up! *Fred Flintstone: Fire! *Noble Heart Horse: That's it. Go to your room. *Thirty-Five: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Fred Flintstone: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Treat Heart Pig: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Big Hero 6 (Vesa Silventoinen Makes To Good Style), Fourty-Four In Wonderland, and The Little Mer-Twenty-Six... *(Wilma Flintstone Pushes a Button) *Huckleberry Hound: Come. Fly with me, Sixty-Six. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Makes To Good Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *True Heart Bear: So, Cyndi, how was the first day of school? *Cyndi the Cat: Fine, I guess. *Petunia: Did you guys pick up on that? *Cheer Bear: Sure did. *Treat Heart Pig: Something's wrong. *Petunia: Signal the husband. *True Heart Bear: (Clear throat) *Fred Flintstone: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Toothy: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Fred Flintstone: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Mona: I'm Mona. This is Giggles. That's Proud Heart Cat. *Proud Heart Cat: What? *Mona: This is Heather. And that's One. *One: (Screaming) *Mona: We're Cyndi the Cat's emotions. These are Cyndi the Cat's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Giggles: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Mona: What happened? Giggles! *One: She did something to the memory! *True Heart Bear: Is everything okay? *Cyndi the Cat: I dunno. *One: Change it back, Mona! *Mona: I'm trying! *Giggles: Mona, no! Please! *Mona: Let it go! *One: The core memories! *Mona: No, no, no, no! *Proud Heart Cat: Can I say that curse word now? *Heather: What do we do now? *One: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Heather: We have a major problem. *One: Oh, I wish Mona was here. *Mona: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Giggles: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Mona: Think positive! *Giggles: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *One: What was that? Was it a bear? *Heather: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Proud Heart Cat: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Mona: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Bright Heart Raccoon! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Big Hero 6 (Vesa Silventoinen Makes To Good Style), Fourty-Four In Wonderland, and The Little Mer-Twenty-Six...) *Mona: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Heather: It's broccoli! *Proud Heart Cat: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Morton Koopa Sr.: Who's the birthday girl? *Cyndi the Cat: (Yells) *One: Brain freeze! *Mona: Hang on! Cyndi, here we come! Category:Vesa Silventoinen Makes To Good Category:Inside out transcript Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof